


The Devil Went Down to Vesuvia

by Aura_Wolf_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Wolf_Writes/pseuds/Aura_Wolf_Writes
Summary: A fic based on this Tumblr post by auldren: (https://auldren.tumblr.com/post/617853361367252992/i-listened-to-devil-went-down-to-georgia-like-14).Listen to this song while you read: https://open.spotify.com/track/162D5sZFXTuXaQzDEgNO13?si=3Yn5sO6lQUSKcSAUU0F7ig
Kudos: 1





	The Devil Went Down to Vesuvia

**Author's Note:**

> The Devil Went Down to Georgia is one of those songs that it's impossible to not like. So, of course I'm going to drop everything to write a fic about Julian ripping the Devil a new one by beating him in a fiddle contest.

Vesuvia was the perfect place for the Devil to start his next conquest. His plans were behind, and he was more than willing to make a deal to trick some fool into giving him their soul.

As he walked through the forest outside Vesuvia, hoping to catch some unsuspecting mortal lost in the woods, he heard the sound of music. Fiddle music.

“This could be interesting,” he said, smirking as he melted into the shadows. He moved in through the shadows until he was hidden behind an old tree. There, he saw a young man sitting on a stump, sawing on a fiddle. “I couldn’t help but hear the sound of your fiddle boy,” the Devil said as he crept out from behind the tree, causing the boy to stop playing. 

“I’m a bit of a fiddle player myself, and I’d like to make a bet with you. Now your pretty good boy, but I think I’m better, so I’ll bet you a fiddle of gold against your soul. You win, you get the gold fiddle, and I leave. I win, your soul is mine.”

The young man scratched his chin, thinking, then stuck out his hand. “My name’s Iliya,” he said. “It might be a bad idea to make a deal with the Devil, but I’ll take your bet. I think you’ll regret it though, ‘cause I’m the best fiddler that Vesuvia has ever seen.”

The Devil shook the boy’s hand, then pulled out his own fiddle. “If you’ll oblige an old goat, I think I’ll go first.” The boy nodded, and the Devil took up his bow. He played so hard that the strings caught fire, and the violin disintegrated to ash when he was done.

“That was a good show Devil. Now take my seat while I show you how it’s done around here.” Iliya took up his bow and played so well that even the minions the Devil had following clapped to the boy’s song.  
When he was done, the boy lowered his bow, staring the Devil right in the eyes, with a smirk on his face. The Devil knew he was beaten, so he summoned the gold fiddle, and put it on the ground at his feet.

As the Devil slunk off in the shadows, he heard the boy calling to him, “I told you once, you son of a bitch, I’m the best there’s ever been.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please check out my other works. Also, check out my Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aura-yt-wolf).  
> Be sure to comment and give kudos if you liked this. It's a real motivation boost to know people like what I write.


End file.
